parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Jr.
Here is a trailer for Casey Jr and Friends by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 (Both brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, proud, blue, and father figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 (Both vain and brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald # 9 (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas # 10 (Both Wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 (Toots and Ivor are best friends, just like Duck and Oliver are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Both the main females and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Rosie # 13 (Both cute and girlfriends with Tootle and Percy) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Charlie # 14 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Stanley # 15 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Billy # 16 (Both bossy) *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill # 17 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Ben # 18 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Boco # 19 - (Both green, strong, and kind) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel # 21 (Both the main villains) *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Fergus # 22 *Steve the Silver Engine as Arry # 23 *Mark the Strong Engine as Bert # 24 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 # 25 (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Splatter # 26 *Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as Dodge # 27 *Gilbert (from Droopy) as Derek # 28 *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Flora # 29 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 30 (Both grateful) *Rocky as Himself # 31 *Billy the Tank Engine as Porter # 32 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty # 33 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Harvey # 27 of 34 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 35 or 51 *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt *Brewster (from Chuggington) as dennis # 36 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) # 37 as Stephen *Harvey Zilth (from The Raccoons) # 38 as Connor *Beulah (from Anastasia) # 39 as Cailtlin *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Bash # 40 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Dash # 41 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand # 42 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Winston # 43 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Den # 44 *Bart the Dark Engine as Dart # 45 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Fiery Flynn # 46 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Timothy # 47 *Marion as Herself # 48 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gator # 49 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reg # 50 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lady # 51 (Both beautiful and girlfriends to Toots and Duck) *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Stafford # 52 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey # 53 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Rheneas # 54 *Little Chug as Sir Handel # 55 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Peter Sam # 56 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty # 57 *Edgar (from Magic Roundabout) as Duncan # 58 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Duke # 59 *Kidaroo (from The Wind in the Willows) as Smudger # 60 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Luke # 61 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Victor # 62 *Abby (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Millie # 63 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad *Hegrid as Hector *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (from Dumbo) as Annie *Casey Jr's Green Coach (from Dumbo) as Clarabel *Slip Coaches as Themselves *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie # 64 *Mater (from Cars) as Terence # 65 *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Trevor # 66 *Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy # 67 *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as George # 68 *Lizzie (Cars) as Caroline # 69 *Oliver the Vast as Bulstrode # 70 *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cranky *Alan Mack (from Cars) as Butch # 71 *emma (from Harry and his bucketful of dinosaur) as belle 72 or 2610 *matt (harry and his bucketful of dinosaur) as Ryan 73 *Little Toot (from Little Toot and Melody Time) as skiff 74 *sir Handel Peter Sam and rusty as mike Rex and Bert 75 76 and 77 *Molly as Ashima 78 *Edward as Rajiv 79 *Lady as Gina 80 *Boco as etienne 81 *Gordon as axel 82 *Mavis as Frieda 73 *hiro as yong bao 84 *neville as Shane 85 *diesel arry Bert splatter and dodge as five shunters diesel 86 *henry as flying Scotsman 87 *Shawn as Arthur 88 *spencer as Vinnie 89 *ferdinand as carlos 90 *logan as Raul 91 *salty As ivan 92 *stepney as Philip 93 *toby as Glynn 94 *percy as Samson 95 *Old puffer pete (from chuggington) as whiff 96 *Puffa as scruff 97 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy 98 *Pete from (the little engine that could) as Murdoch 99 *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Merrick *Big Mikey as Merrick *Jack, Alfie, Byron, Ned, Isabella, Nelson, and Oliver (Pack) as Themselves *Chinese Dragon as Himself *Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver and Fireman *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edward's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Henry's Driver and Fireman *Knuckles and Shadow (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gordon's Driver and Fireman *Popeye and Bluto (from Popeye) as James's Driver and Fireman *Rocko and Sheila (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Percy's Driver and Fireman *Barney and BJ (from Barney) as Toby's Driver and Fireman *Porky Pig (from Porky's Railroad) and Fix It Felix Jr. (Tonic Trouble) as Duck's Driver and Fireman *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad (from Star Fox) as Donald and Douglas's Drivers and Firemen *Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) and Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Oliver's Driver and Fireman *Ash Ketchum and May Maple (from Pokemon) as Emily's Driver and Fireman *Wreck It Ralph (from Wreck It Ralph) and Yoshi (from Mario) as Murdoch's Driver and Fireman *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (from Star Wars) as Arthur's Driver and Fireman *Numbuh One and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Molly's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins), Emery Elizabeth & Princess Irene (Magic Gift of the Snowman and The Princess and the Goblin), Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer), Porky (Porky's Railroad), Little Tim (Play Safe), Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Popeye (Popeye), Bluto (Popeye), Thomas and Emily (Thomas Bash), Thomas (Thomas 1), , Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Thomas (Super Thomas Galaxy 2), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Thomas (Thomas Bandicoot 1, 2, and 3), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), , and Thomas and Stanley (The Casey Jr Circus Train Show) as Other Drivers and Firemen *Isabella, Candance, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Cynder, Elora, Zoe, Bianca, Paulina, Dixie Kong, Candy Kong, Tiny Kong, Wrinkley Kong, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Phineas & Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro Donkey Kong, & Mario) as The Dutch Girls *Eddie (Maisy Mouse) as The Elephant Transcript *Narrator: Whoo whoo! We're rearing to go! It's fun on the railroad with Casey Jr and all his friends. In Casey Jr and Friends. Coming Soon To A TV Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino